


И мир вокруг стал серым

by Pearl_leaf



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [5]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Children, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Family Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Photo Shoots, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_leaf/pseuds/Pearl_leaf
Summary: Дети есть дети, и они легко переходят от горя к радости и обратно, каким бы оглушающим ни было горе.Но какое детское горе может быть сильнее, чем потерять родителя?И теперь ты теперь старший — в свои едва двенадцать, а у горя есть имя — того, кто стал ему причиной.
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 25
Kudos: 56
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	И мир вокруг стал серым

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить)
> 
> По клику на изображение оно откроется в большем размере в этом же окне, для возврата к работе нажмите «назад».
> 
> В качестве подписей к фотографиям использованы цитаты из канона (в том числе выборочные).
> 
> Организация, антураж, костюмы, раскадровка, каст, подбор цитат — Pearl_leaf, фотограф — Deskolada

— Вот его жену мне было жаль, потому что она любила супруга. Так любила, что превратила себя и свой дом в раму для его портрета. Это Мирабелла создала балладу о благородном Эгмонте! Он не замечал настоящей любви и преданности, ведь они были у его ног и в его постели...

...Ворон вернул оружие погибшего Окделлам.

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8dxxhG5/01.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/LgvMPtT/02.jpg)

  


Айрис откинулась на спинку кресла. Ричард подошел к сестре, взял ее за руку.

Айрис была единственным человеком в замке, с которым не приходилось обдумывать каждое слово. Они и раньше дружили, но теперь все стало иначе.

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8g2nD4Y/03.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/G74tKPH/05.jpg)

  


Юноша подошел к матери. Мирабелла протянула руку. 

— Надор приветствует своего господина. — Герцогиня возвысила голос. 

...на сердце Дика вдруг стало тяжело, словно на него навалилось зимнее небо со всеми своими облаками и вороньем. 

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/PhSF1BD/07.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/8BTXn1y/08.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/x7MGcdD/09.jpg)

  


Дом — это место, которое тебя любит и которое любишь ты. Без любви дома нет...

— Но сначала посмотри, — потребовала Дейдри. — Тебе нравится?

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/0fYK50b/10.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/fXNS3gG/11.jpg)

  


А Дейдри и Эдит? Они чем виноваты? Совсем мышата.

— Эрэа Эдит боится выходить.

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/c1YqJNP/13.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/CnJNMBP/14.jpg)

  


Неужели так исчезают все? Исчез Алан, исчезнет и он, Ричард, и от него останется даже не тень, а что-то плоское и никакое вроде этого портрета.

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/rHqWfn7/15.jpg)

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/42wFfh8/16.jpg)

  


— Я хочу дожить до той минуты, когда Эгмонт Окделл будет отмщен, и я буду счастлива, если Рокэ Алва падет от руки моего сына.

— Я надеюсь, матушка.

  


[ ](https://i.ibb.co/3CJ0hLT/17.jpg)

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`

**Author's Note:**

> Серый — цвет траура у эсператистов, к которым относится семейство Окделлов.  
> Багряный — один из основных гербовых цветов Окделлов.


End file.
